geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
Combined
Combined is a very skilled German player in Geometry Dash who has beaten numerous different Insane/Extreme Demons. These include Bloodbath,https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sUCMlYi8LRA Ice Carbon Diablo X, The Flawless, A Bizarre Phantasm, old and new Cataclysm, Crimson Clutter, Sakupen Hell, and Artificial Ascent (as the sole verifier) as well as the verifier of Digital Descent. He has also beaten Bloodlust, Crimson Planet, and on January 10, 2020, his current hardest demon, Cognition.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YhVYvrpNOvE History In September 2016, he beat Bloodbath, an Extreme Demon mega-collaboration by Riot and more, subsequent to going from 71, 75, and 92% (he also passed the Michigun Route). Also, he finished numerous other Insane/Extreme Demon levels like Ice Carbon Diablo X by Roadbose, The Flawless by Ryan LC and more, an old version of Cataclysm by Ggb0y (a copy from Quasar), A Bizarre Phantasm by Team N2, and Crimson Clutter by RedUniverse. He correspondingly gained progress on other Insane/Extreme Demon levels like Infernal Abyss (49 and 57%), Sakupen Hell (29-100 and 42%), and Sonic Wave (28-81 and 36%). In October 2016, he finished the new version of Cataclysm by Ggb0y. Moreover, he gained brisk progress on Sakupen Hell by Noobas (verified by TrusTa), achieving 53, 60, 71, 82, and 88%, and ended up beating the said level a couple of days after the fact. Also, he managed to achieve 75% on Phobos (particularly hasty progress in fact), an Extreme Demon mega-collaboration by KrmaL and more. Plus, he was given the task to verify an Extreme Demon level called "Artificial Ascent" by Viprin and more and achieved 30% on it. In November 2016, he achieved 59% on Artificial Ascent. Also, he uploaded a preview of a mega-collaboration called "Trial of The Gods." Tragically, he announced that he will pass Artificial Ascent to Sunix, another extremely skilled Geometry Dash player, because of issues with his PC. A couple of days after he got his PC fixed, he announced that he will make another YouTube channel, and he got immediate progress on Sonic Wave, achieving 28-74%https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4AOIbgoyiBs and 28-88%.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tgzpBzN6MsU In December 2016, he achieved 28-100% on Sonic Wave. In the video description, he apologized for being inactive and announced that he is now the verifier for Hypersonic.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YriVz0cRMEk Fortunately, the level that Combined initially attempted to verify (Artificial Ascent) was offered back to him as Sunix realized that his PC has been at last recouped, and has verified it rapidly. Later, on December 24, he uploaded another preview of another level called A Darker Fatehttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nRRQW7sRqmI and effectively verified it with another version. In January 2017, he began gaining progress on Yatagarasu, an Extreme Demon mega-collaboration by TrusTa and more, achieving 41 and 64%. On April 19, he completed Arcadelocked by Tongii.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iFQK6DWRf6Y On May 1, he verified ___, an Extreme Demon mega-collaboration by Viprin and more.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F-AfSPnjIcM&t=7s On September 10, he verified Digital Descent, a legendary demon that is the official sequel to Artificial Ascent. Combined says this is his hardest demon, making this a top 5 demon.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W6PDdaXSafw&t=128s16 days later on September 26, he verified a buff-date for Digital Descent.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mX8j8jG-Um8 However, it was knocked into the Top 15 due to more difficult Extreme Demons being verified. On April 2, 2018, Combined completed Stalemate Redux in ~1,500 attempts.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Abl63vVD52g On June 10, he received permission from Bianox to race against Crazenhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JE7SVcKu7P0 on Kenos and uploaded a full noclip showcase.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xN2CuONldSM On August 1, he was exposed by SEIZURE for hacking, since he didn't show much of the first part of him trying to complete Kenos.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8VA_n0Mm-FA However, Combined quickly responded with two runs of the level, including one run of 90%, and promises to have more proof (such as more public streams, and videos with clicking in them, etc.).https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p326x093gSohttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2U2Q8_y7j-s&t=261s On October 21, he got 85% on Gamma, an extremely hard mega-collaboration hosted by MindCap.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xLMziyxP0Yg About a week later on October 29, 2018, he received permission from Viprin to verify the super-buffed and extended version of Sonic Wave Infinity and achieved 55%.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QWhyS7CSSLQ On November 1, he got perhaps the worst fail in Geometry Dash history, 97% on Kenos.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JGh6n2dL46c&t=1s However, he stated in the description of his Sonic Wave Infinity 55% video that he excepted to complete it soon. On February 10, 2019, Combined got 97% on a buffed version of Kenos. In the video description, he explained that he wasn't uploading because he was demotivated due to his numerous fails on the level. He also explained the various buffs that he made to the level.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hhqKwDXxASw On October 20, Combined achieved 84% on Crimson Planet.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bkF9XE5AXho About a week later on October 26, he completed Crimson Planet in 20,522 attempts.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=llaFD4klju8 Levels Unrated Levels * dear metamanz * hardest chal - A very difficult challenge level. * Unnamed 0 * A Darker Fate - A difficult level by TrueLogic and Marwec. It was verified by Combined after ~3,200 attempts live on stream. * GMD Wave Chal - A simple wave challenge level. * Hyper Paracosm - Combined's personal copy of Hyper Paracosm verified by him personally. * i sleep * liverpool * Sonic Wave 4x speed - As the name suggests, Sonic Wave with the wave sections at quadruple speed. * staircase to heaven * Yatagarasu 240 * Yummy Lime Chal Trivia * Combined was set to be the sole verifier of Cosmic Cyclone. However, that has been canceled by Riot. * Recently he has been accused in a video for hacking since he didn't show much of the first part of him trying to complete Kenos. However, Combined quickly responded with two runs of the level and promises to have more proof (such as more public streams, and videos with clicking in them, etc.). * He was once the set verifier for Sonic Wave Infinity, which he now dropped. * Combined has crashed at 97% on Kenos twice, he would later pass the level to MirQ to verify who in turn passed it to Npesta who is the current verifier of the official version. * On September 14, 2019, Combined verified an unofficial version of Kenos, which wasn't uploaded to the Geometry Dash servers. Videos References Category:Level creators Category:Players